


distraction

by iridescentprincess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentprincess/pseuds/iridescentprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds himself waking up before Lydia for the first time in his life and he wants to surprise her with breakfast. His clumsiness gets in the way of his plans. </p><p>Based on the tumblr prompt by otpdisaster: Person B trying to gingerly tiptoe out of the bedroom as Person A sleeps. Before Person B can make it out, they end up tripping and knocking everything over, creating an unbelievably loud ruckus, due to being too distracted by how cute Person A looked while they were sleeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically fluffy banter, and a lot of sarcasm. i got tired of all the angsty shit that went down in the season 5b premiere. so i made myself this. also, this is my first stydia fic on here! hello fellow stydia shippers.  
> hope you enjoy!

Stiles blearily wakes up to a mouth full of strawberry blonde hair and his arms full of a soft, warm torso. He guesses that this person goes by the name _Lydia._

Seeing that she’s still asleep, he spends a couple of sleepy minutes just kissing her forehead, trailing his lips down her jaw to her neck. Lydia moans a little, moving her head up, trying to give him more access to her skin. He smiles, easily obliging to her desire for more. She sighs in content.

This moment feels so easy, so _right_ , that he knows he’s going to be grateful for having Lydia alive and breathing for the rest of his life. All of the danger, all of the chaos and strife and pain has lead up to this very moment. He knows that it’s all worth it. _She’s_ worth it.

He knows how rare these mornings are too. Usually it’s Lydia that wakes up before him, and he has to grab her by the waist to keep her from going away and doing actual productive things. She always has something to do, whether it’s studying all of her notes or going grocery shopping or getting coffee at the cafe. She leaves him in bed with a gentle peck on his forehead and a giggle at how sprawled out he looks.

But now that he’s woken up before her, he can take the time to just relax in his bed with her, not really worrying about the rest of the day, or even the rest of the week for that matter. In his bed with Lydia by his side, he can pretend that there aren’t such things as werewolves or kitsunes or druids or kanimas or banshees. It’s just Stiles and Lydia.

As he rubs circles against her skin, a thought pops in his head.  _I should make her breakfast._ It’s a perfect idea. He wants to do something for her in the morning, when usually he’s the one sleeping away in bed.

Stiles carefully extricates himself from Lydia’s body, trying not to wake her up and ruin his morning plan. He stretches his lean body out before walking towards his closet. He slips on a hoodie, looking behind him to stare at Lydia again. He starts tiptoeing to the door, careful not to wake her up, entranced by her messy hair and soft snores and her cute button nose一

He smacks into his clear glass drawing board before he walks backward, tripping on his own two feet. He falls backwards toward the floor with a _thump!_ A pile of books drops onto him and onto the floor when he grabbed the desk to try to stop himself from falling, which was obviously unsuccessful. His flailing limbs push his desk chair, causing it to glide across the floor, four feet away from where it usually stands.

Lydia watches the whole thing go down from her side of the bed, having been woken up by the loud ruckus.

There’s a moment of silence before Lydia erupts into a fit of giggles.

Stiles gets up to glare at her. “Oh, you think this is so funny, don’t you?”

Lydia continues to giggle, only nodding to answer Stiles’ question.

Stiles saunters over to her, staring her down with an amused look on his face before he gracelessly lands on top of her, effectively stopping her giggles and starting her whining. “Stiles… Stiles! You’re so heavy.”

He slots himself under the covers and over her, leaning over her face with his arms planted on either side of her head, holding himself up. He pecks her nose. “Sorry I woke you up like that.”

“It’s okay. You can wake me up like that everyday if you want to, I don’t mind,” Lydia teases. “It’s a nice way to wake up, you know, with some comedy.”

“I knew you only started dating me to have someone to laugh at.”

“Definitely to have a personal jester,” she plays along. “You also have a really nice coffee maker.”

Stiles chuckles. “Speaking of coffee, Your Majesty, I was going to make you breakfast before my drawing board bumped into me.”

“You sure _you_ didn’t bump into the _drawing board_?”

“Pretty sure. It was purposely in my way.”

She snorts. “How come you bumped into it anyway? It was obviously right in front of the door, the thing is huge.”

Stiles blushes, looking away. He buries his head into her shoulder, almost placing his entire weight on top of Lydia. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, hugging him to her. She doesn’t seem bothered by his weight anymore. “No reason.”

She’s smart enough to figure it out on her own. “So you weren’t, I don’t know, distracted by anything, or…”

He shakes his head, rubbing his face against her neck in the process. “Nope.”

“Okay.”

They lie there in silence for a couple seconds before Stiles breaks under the heavy silence. “Okay, so _maybe_ I was a bit distracted by the girl that was sleeping in my bed.”

Lydia hums in understanding. “Was this girl cute, or was she simply unique in her features?”

“Both.”

She hums again, following it this time with a nod. “Think you’ve got a shot with her?”

“Oh, I know for sure that I do. There is no way she isn’t ending up with me.”

“You sound pretty confident there.”

“The most confident. You can almost call me cocky,” he muses. “I hear she’s into bad boys, but I’m confident that I can change her mind.”

“Something tells me that she already has,” she murmurs, before leaning in to kiss the smirk right off his lips.

Stiles pulls away first. “That’s probably yourself telling you that. Since, you know, it’s really you that I’m talking about who was previously sleeping in my bed and me who was completely distracted by your complete and utter beaut一”

Lydia kisses him again in the middle of his babbling. “You’re such an idiot, but you’re my idiot, so.”

“So...?”

“ _So,_ I’m going to use your extremely exceptional coffee maker while I watch you attempt to not burn any of our breakfast.”

He grumbles before getting off of her. He pouts as he lifts her up into his arms, causing her to squeak. He walks past the drawing board he bumped into earlier and goes down the stairs. “I’m not going to burn our breakfast.”

Stiles ends up burning an egg.

He’s just too distracted by Lydia standing by the coffee maker making him his coffee, just like he prefers it, wearing a long T-shirt of his, her bare legs going on for miles and her hair tied up in a messy一

“Stiles!”

He looks back at the frying pan to find a nearly burnt egg. He sighs.

“It’s not my fault you’re so fucking hot, and it’s eight in the morning, which is _way_ too early to be up on a Saturday,” he rambles, exasperated, as he throws the egg into the trash, “and how do you expect a guy to cook when there’s someone in the room prancing around in his shirt, looking like _that_!” He gestures at her body.

Lydia raises a single eyebrow, unimpressed. “Stiles, either cook us some eggs or I’m taking off the shirt.”

He sputters, “Are you _actually_ threatening me with the possibility of taking off the shirt? Because, by all means, take off the shirt. No one here is stopping you.”

“Stiles!”

“Okay, cooking the eggs.”

Stiles ends up cooking five eggs and four pieces of bacon一while toasting two pieces of bread一for the two of them. He’s feeling pretty proud of himself. 

They eat their breakfast while discussing the latest theories for the latest supernatural beings that took up residence in Beacon Hills, Lydia’s feet propped up in his lap. She even asks him to pass the ketchup with a _please._  It’s fairly domestic.

His distracting girlfriend thanks him for the breakfast later by taking off her shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it. until next time!


End file.
